


The Night of The Dead

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: BREAKERZ, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When the pirate captain of the Vamprose attacks a merchant ship all he can see is easy riches, he was far from prepared for the consequences until it was too late. Live and watch his lover die or die himself ? Has it really boiled down to such a terrible choice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2014

The captain stood on the deck of his ship, watching as another boat appeared on the horizon. With a smile he adjusted his blond wig one last time and began to wave his white handkerchief in the air as if in distress, though it was all an elaborate act. He was a pirate and this was his ship, the Vamprose, though she currently flew the Union Jack from her mast instead of the usual vampire skull Hyde preferred.

Some pirates attacked merchant vessels with power or speed but his old ship was too precious to him to risk in such open attacks, Like a lot of pirates Hyde had learned to be smart in his methods, choosing the 'ship in distress' strategy to lure his victims on board before they struck quickly and efficiently, taking whatever cargo their rescuers had of value before sailing away. He didn't kill unnecessarily but he wasn't scared of blood shed either. Recently more and more pirates had taken to this strategy, some choosing to play dead whilst others dressed men up as women to appear less threatening. Hyde preferred this second option which was why he was now wearing the beautiful red and white dress and the blond wig. They suited him anyway, though he'd have the heart out of anyone who tried to mock him for it.

He wasn't the only false woman on board off course, several members of his crew were also waving for help along with a few cultured gentlemen and some sailors though. Another thirty men hid out of sight, it was foolish to show their true numbers.

It took about half an hour for the merchant ship to reach them, by which time Hyde was shaking from cold though that only helped the illusion of fear. He let his first mate, Daigo, do the talking. Spinning a story of how they ended up in trouble which the merchant captain easily believed. Hyde already had his eyes on his ruby ring but he still acted like a terrified woman, knowing even this close his appearance would be deceiving.

“Well we could try toeing your ship.” the merchant sailor suggested, but five minutes later he was hitching up planks to connect the boats and take the Vamprose's crew on board. Daigo was just that good at bluffing.

What came next could have been a blood bath but after the first few men fell the merchant captain proved himself to be very much a coward, making things easier on both parties. Still Hyde waited with the knife pressed against his throat as his men carried across chests of silk clothes which appeared to be the ships main cargo. A valuable haul, this pleased him immensely, especially as the last few ships he had taken carried only dried food or no cargo at all.

“You have it all, please just let us go.” the merchant begged, his tears a lot more genuine that Hyde's own.

“I want your ring.” Hyde replied finding the ruby ring offered to him moments later.

“Please, take it, just let us go.” his hostage begged as he shook in fear.

“Follow us and you're all dead.” Hyde warned letting his hostage go and slicing through the ropes that connected the boards to his ship. It had been an easy robbery, but the ruby on his finger and all that silk was no cheap prize.

 

Daigo joined him for dinner smiling as he entered Hyde's quarters and finding him still dressed in the red dress, his new ring sparkling on his finger and his black hat now resting on his long blond curls. Hyde was dressed like this for him now and he made no attempts to disguise the lust he felt. Even before taking his seat his lips met Hyde's own and they kissed tenderly for a long time.

“We still have some of that lamb left.” Hyde informed Daigo as they broke apart, the first mate grinning happily. It had been his idea to return to land a week ago with the sole intention of raiding a Welsh farmer. Food on board ship could be a problem at times and all the men had been more than happy with this upgrade to their diets.

“Lamb, red wine and your sexy body. You do spoilt me.” Daigo said grinning.

“I'm just avoiding a mutiny.” Hyde lied as he felt a hand pulling at the ribbon that tied the front of his long skirt together. As it pulled away the dress opened revealing the tiny black skirt and lace tights he wore beneath. Warm fingers wrapped around his thigh squeezing lightly which annoyed Hyde, Daigo knew he didn't want sex before dinner was over.

“Daigo,” Hyde warned as the fingers moved higher.

“What?” Daigo asked, surprised that he was in trouble as his focus had been on his meal. Clearly he had nothing to do with the incident and shocked Hyde threw his chair backwards in his haste to get away from the table. Surely someone was hiding beneath, but there was no on there.

“Hyde? Are you all right?” Daigo worried.

“Somebody removed the ribbon.” Hyde explained feeling rather shaken.

“It probably just got caught.” Daigo reassured him. “Sexy view though” he added, with a warning look Hyde pulled the skirt back down to cover himself up and stared at the ribbon. It had been caught in a crack in the table but that did little to explain what had happened.

“Must be my imagination.” Hyde admitted taking his seat once more and finishing his meal without incident.

 

Hyde let out a moan as Daigo moved inside him, sweat coating both their bodies from the passion of their love making. He was still wearing the dress, Daigo had refused to let him take it off, but then he had known this would happen when he wore it to dinner so he couldn't complain.

“Look at yourself,” Daigo ordered and Hyde opened his eyes to stare at the wanton maiden on hands and knees in the mirror. Was that really him? Off course it was, and there was Daigo grinning as his length slid inside Hyde who could barely hold back his cries. His breath fogged the mirror despite the distance and he idly wondered if it was really that cold. Within the foggy reflection he saw Daigo's passion and his own desire.

“Harder, please.” Hyde begged gasping as Daigo gave him more than he had asked for, but still not enough to satisfy the hunger growing within him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this needy, nothing Daigo was giving him was enough and he found himself begging desperately to be filled.

Suddenly Daigo screamed and Hyde's eyes shot open as he stared at his own reflection, a skeleton face stared back hidden by only a thin layer of skin, ruby red eyes burning in the eye sockets. He found himself screaming too, all thoughts of sex forgotten. Daigo was out of him now, scrambling away but Hyde was too transfixed by horror to more. Then finally he reached up touching smooth skin, his face was fine as far as he could tell but still the skeleton remained in the mirror.

“What the hell?” Daigo exclaimed though his initial fear seemed to have calmed.

“Is that what I look like?” Hyde demanded terrified.

“No,” Daigo confessed. “Just your reflection is wrong.”

“How,” Hyde began but a frantic knocking on the door broke his attention. His crew had come to his aid but as he took a frantic glance in the mirror he could only see his usual reflection and the word 'Whore' sketched in the lingering fog before that too vanished.

 

“It's the ring.” Daigo deduced after things had calmed a little, he had taken charge of the situation informing the crew that the scream had just been an accident during their love making. This would get him a few pats on the back tomorrow whilst saving something resembling Hyde's dignity. Or maybe not. Hyde would remember to be angry at Daigo when he stopped being scared, he always had the fear that if his crew found out he regularly submitted they would lose respect.

“It has to be.” Hyde admitted, he loved the ring but if it was possessed by some dark spirit it had to go. Was this why the Merchant Captain had been so quick to give it up? He had been eager, like he was passing on a cursed object now Hyde thought about it. “The eyes were the same as this stone.”

“Take it off and toss it overboard. It's just a ring.” Daigo suggested. “If it means so much to you I'll rob you a dozen of them.”

“Two dozen.” Hyde bartered trying to slide the ring off his finger. It wouldn't budge so he tried again, struggling to move it over his knuckle.

“Here, I'll get some oil.” Daigo offered quickly locating some but even this didn't help the ring budge, the more Hyde tried to get it off the tighter it became until it wouldn't move at all.

“Well you know the pirates way of removing stubborn jewellery.” Daigo teased.

“You are not cutting of my hand.” Hyde snapped, all to familiar with the pirates way.

“Just a finger?” Daigo asked getting a death glare from Hyde.

“I'll cut out your tongue in a minute.” Hyde snapped starting at his finger for a moment before fetching a crucifix from his jewellery box. God had probably long given up on him but that didn't mean he had given up on God. Silently he prayed over his hand, laying the cross over the ring. It felt looser but as he pulled it still wouldn't come off. Perhaps his finger had just swollen up before from his desperate attempts to remove the cursed object. The Lord wasn't helping him anyway and angrily Hyde through the necklace across the room.

 

When he woke up the next day, ring still firmly on his finger, Hyde tried to think of a way to get this curse off him. He needed information, to ask somebody who knew about cursed objects which meant only one place.

“Set sail for Port Sandbach.” Hyde barked to his crew, growing annoyed as a couple of them began to snicker. Damn Daigo and his big mouth.

“Or would you like Daigo to take you up the ass?” Hyde suggested getting instant silence though a couple of other men volunteered that they would in fact quite enjoy it.

“Well then the two of you can go bend over those barrels and be glory holes for any other horny man aboard ship.” Hyde suggested, suddenly the whole crew was busy sailing to Port and satisfied he had gotten something resembling order Hyde retreated below deck to find his first mate who was currently reading over some scrolls.

“Anything?” Hyde asked.

“Some tips for removing stubborn jewellery. Have you tried soaking your hand in cold water?” Daigo suggested.

“It's cursed, not stuck.” Hyde corrected.

“Then no, I haven't found anything.” Daigo admitted. “I'm sure Jack Pumpkin will be able to help.”

“If he can't then nobody can.” Hyde agreed.

“He'll help.” Daigo repeated firmly, giving Hyde a kiss that was returned half heartedly. “I'm going on deck now.”

“Sure, I just want to stay out of the way in case anything else happens.” Hyde admitted and with a nod Daigo left him to his worries. He hadn't said anything but every time he had looked in a mirror that morning he had seen a pair of ruby eyes staring back. Sometimes the skeleton would appear but always the eyes started back at him, taunting him. It was no different now, as he stared at himself yet again.

 _Whore._ was that his imagination? Surely it was just the wind whistling in throw the open window. _You want to be a glory hole, it's what you're good at_. Not his imagination then.

“Who are you, what do you want with me?” Hyde demanded addressing his question at the woman in the mirror staring back at him. Her hair was blond and fell in curls, her eyes ruby red to match the dress she wore. She was large chested, the dress stretching over her breasts revealing more cleavage than Hyde had ever seen before and the dress slit up almost the entire way up her leg. She did in fact look like a prostitute. He wouldn't have noticed so much yesterday but today he was in his standard clothes, his jet black hair falling straight to his shoulders, there was no way this was what he looked like.

 _I want what I pay for._ the voice replied laughing, a man's voice cruel and terrifying. Hyde jumped as a hand slapped him on the ass but then the spirit seemed to have left, at least things were silent. Nervously he sat down on the bed staring at the woman in the mirror who seemed to be watching him right back, her face flickering between a normal woman and a skeleton, her eyes the only constant in the image. Was it possible there were two ghosts? This woman possessing him wasn't the source of the evil voice. He knew that on an instinctive level. So who then was the man?

 

As the boat docked up Hyde pulled the hood of his cloak up and walked onto the harbour careful not to trip over the skirts around his ankles. Not unusual attire for him to be seen in at a port ,as he didn't want to be recognised and this was the easiest way to disguise himself and his intentions. So many pirates and smugglers docked here that people had learnt not to question the comings and goings, but he didn't want to risk anyway.

The dock hand accepting they were a merchant ship without question, at the cost of a small bag of coins though the rise in his price annoyed Hyde. It had been agreed Hyde would find Jack while Daigo took charge of unloading The Vamprose, so he slipped through the crowded streets relieved to find Jack in his own home eating a late lunch.

“Are you hungry?” Jack asked having seen Hyde in his blond wig and silk dresses before.

“No, I'm fine. Some beer would be nice though.” Hyde replied carefully hanging up his cloak wishing that it was a wig on his head. A couple of hours ago his hair had undergone a transformation and now hung in the blond waves of the woman from the ring.

“Rough time?” Jack asked.

“Yes and no.” Hyde replied. “You know a lot about cursed objects don't you?”

“If I don't know it, no man does.” Jack bragged. “Why, you stole yourself one?”

“Yes.” Hyde replied placing his hand on the table. Instant realisation flashed across Jack's face.

“Well you're in trouble, that's the ring of Sweet Ruby.” Jack replied, doing nothing to soften the blow.

“She was a Lady of the night, with long blond curls?” Hyde guessed not wishing to use the word whore to describe the woman, she deserved a more dignified name than that. He felt strangely protective of her, which was odd as she was in fact possessing him.

“That's right, murdered on the job her blood turned to ruby, so the legend goes. Her assailant turned it into that ring and wore it with pride, only her spirit finished him off trapping his soul into a Sapphire.” Jack explained. “Since then the two cursed objects are never far from each other, the owners of each trapped to wear them until one kills the other in an endless blood feud.”

“So if I kill the owner of the Sapphire first it'll come off?” Hyde asked.

“That or if someone willingly takes Ruby for themselves.” Jack replied. “But be warned, the more you think like Ruby, the more she becomes you. The same can be said about John Black. He's the one that killed her. Embrace their personality and they become tied to you. If you're appearance starts changing, then it's the end. I wouldn't worry. Unless you have lustful thoughts towards men.”

“You mean like if I happen to enjoy the feeling of my First Mate filling my ass?” Hyde questioned. Well that had surprised Jack who had no idea of the ungodly perversions Hyde enjoyed in the bedroom, and had never heard a man confess to having them either.

“Kill John Black.” Jack replied after recovering from his shock. “His stone was set within a ring shaped like a snake.”

“Daigo.” Hyde said without thought. His lover had that ring, he'd noticed it on his finger the day of the raid, why hadn't they thought to get rid of that one too?

“If he has the ring one of you must die for the other to live.” Jack informed Hyde. “I'm sorry, I know he's been loyal to you.”

“I won't kill Daigo, I'd rather die.” Hyde snapped, though when he really thought about it, did he mean it?

“Maybe, and I'm guessing here, you could remove the curse?” Jack suggested thoughtfully.

“How? I'll try anything.” Hyde found himself begging.

“Live through Sweet Ruby's death, if she survives what killed her, maybe then she'll forget her hate?” Jack suggested. “That will be six shillings.”

“Here.” Hyde said dumping the money on the table. “One last question, what killed her?”

“You want a question for free?” Jack demanded.

“You want to live?” Hyde asked drawing a pistol from within his skirts. There was only so much he could take in one day and he was no longer in the mood for playing nice.

“That I do.” Jack agreed, he should of known better than to demand too much from a pirate. “He beat her to death. John Black just loved to cause pain.”

 

Daigo had been having violent thoughts for the last couple of days but they were growing in frequency now he was on land. He kept glaring at the dock hand who had taken the payment before, who was he to take so much money? And those whores, he'd love to make them scream though he wasn't even into girls. They were dirty creatures though, they deserved whatever he gave them.

Shaking himself from the trance Daigo snapped some orders at the crew before heading up the docks towards town. They had sold the clothes now and large amounts of gold filled the pockets of the ships crew. Shared equally, pirates were a surprisingly civil bunch towards their own.

“Hey! Don't you shove me!” a man snapped at Matilda, the only woman on board the Vamprose she was a Mother figure to them all, healing injuries, mending clothes and helping in the kitchens if she had some spare time.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.” Matilda apologised but as the man advanced on her she became a little less Lady like. “But I can shove you if you don't get out of my face!”

“Why would I be in your face, it's ugly as hell!” the man retorted laughing. It was the laugh that did it, Daigo would recognise it anywhere. Old Pete, another pirate but from a different ship, The Dark Shadow if Daigo remembered correctly. Or was it The Dark Ghost? Shadow Ghost? No the name had slipped from his memory but his hatred of Old Pete hadn't.

“Ignore him Matilda, he's looking in a mirror.” Daigo called out wincing slightly at the words. He hadn't told Hyde but the last time he had looked in a mirror a skeleton face had appeared over his features. The eyes blue not red but otherwise the same as Hyde's. His own ring was also stuck he had realised but when Hyde found the cure for his then he could copy, no point adding more worries on the Captain.

“What did you say?” Old Pete bellowed, approaching Daigo with his sword drawn. Something within him snapped in that moment, the pent up aggression, his desire to protect Matilda, his own personal grudge combined and he drew his own weapon. He was the best fighter on The Vamprose, Hyde was only Captain because Daigo had allowed him to be, partly for love and partly because Hyde had so much more charisma than he ever could ever have. It only made sense to put him in charge.

The sounds of steel crashing together filled the darkening docks causing a crowd to form but Daigo ignored them all, defending, taunting, laughing. This was fun, why press an attack so early on? It was clear Pete was drunk and lacked any skill worthy to be a match but as a second rival pirate joined the fight Daigo realised that things were going to get bloody fast. He stabbed Pete feeling a wash of joy fill him to the bone. The other pirate screamed and fled making Daigo embrace his victory even more. He was a pirate to be feared! It was only as he caught sight of Hyde watching that he realised what had happened, his eyes must be blazing blue just as Hyde's blazed red.

“Nothing more to see!” Hyde called walking through the crowd and kicking the corpse into the dark water of the bay. He said no more as he led Daigo onto the ship, thought he didn't seem angry, just resigned to his fate.

“I went too far didn't I?” Daigo asked as he sat down on the edge of Hyde's bed.

“Yes but it'll help.” Hyde replied. “You need to embrace your violence, just enough that your appearance changes. I can't see anything though. Maybe you'll have to kill again.”

“Why?” Daigo asked but in that moment he caught a sight of their reflections, a cold hard man and a beautiful young woman. It didn't make sense but as Hyde began to explain he grew cold with fear. “It's too dangerous.” he interrupted Hyde.

“Not if we have enough of us left.” Hyde argued. “You beat me, let him enjoy it but use your control to stop.”

“How exactly does that satisfy Sweet Ruby?” Daigo demanded.

“If John Black isn't around her need for revenge on this earth will go too.” Hyde argued. “I can feel her inside me now. She's close to taking over. I was thinking about you all the way to the ship, my sexual thoughts bring her to the surface.”

“And my violent ones.” Daigo reminded him. “I feel John too, he's delighted I killed Old Pete.”

“But is it enough?” Hyde asked.

“If I start hurting you he'll come.” Daigo replied. “But if I kill you...”

“I'll out live his anger. Trust me.” Hyde begged. “I can't lose you Daigo. You understand that right? If I live, you die, or you live and I die.”

“Let me die, I can't live without you.” Daigo begged allowing himself to cry.

“I feel the same.” Hyde said as his own tears fell. “So if it's suicide for both of us not to try what is stopping us?”

“You'd really kill yourself if I died?” Daigo asked, he hadn't realised just how much Hyde cared.

“I would.” Hyde said firmly, there was no lie or doubt in his words.

“Then this is the only option left.” Daigo consented, though he wasn't happy about it.

 

Sweet Ruby stood on the street dressed in a crimson dress that did nothing to protect her from the cold. This wasn't her body, it had been loaned to her by a man and whilst she was fully aware of his intentions she didn't object. Perhaps this was what her trapped soul had always needed, a final showdown between her and her nemesis, John Black.

“How much for a night?” asked a man walking down the street. It wasn't John but it was the man who would be his host, Daigo. That was the man's name, she remembered Hyde calling him that. He, like the host, was a pirate which made Ruby laugh, how could be a pirate be so kind and a merchant so cruel? It hardly made sense. Well she had slept with plenty of pirates in her line of work, they didn't frighten her, wanting no more from her body that anyone else. Often more thankful for it after months at sea.

“Two shillings.” she replied, the masculine voice sounding strange to her. “If you're intentions are what I think they are.”

“You're Ruby?” Daigo asked.

“I am, don't worry, your lover is awake.” Ruby reassured him linking her arm in his. This Daigo was a beautiful man, she'd enjoy this even if John didn't show himself. Instinctively knowing the way she led him to a inn watching him book a room with trepidation. What if John killed her host? He usually won and this man was surprisingly sweet and gentle. It was bad that he had to hurt to help her, but had it not all been his idea?

As they entered the room she locked the door, nodding her approval as the coins were placed on a bedside table, her payment for the night in advance. She wouldn't give her body for free. With a smile she pulled the corset loose allowing the entire dress to fall to the floor around her ankles feeling the desire of her client as he took in her beauty. He still wasn't John though, she had no need to fear until he arrived.

“Bend over the bed?” Daigo tried to ordered, though it came out as a question. She obeyed but before he laid hands on this body she turned her head to look him in the eye.

“Use the belt, it's what he did. The end with the metal buckle.”

 

Daigo wasn't sure what to make of Hyde's request, had John Black really been so cruel? He had killed the girl though and it wasn't kind thoughts echoing around his head. With some trepidation he removed his belt and did the one thing he never thought he could do, hurt his captain. His intent hadn't been malicious but the room darkening wasn't his imagination. He felt a shiver of cold and hit Hyde again, and then once more feeling his control slip away. He wanted to hurt her, all women deserved pain. Cruel vicious creatures that either broke your heart or abandoned you when you needed them most. Just like his mother, like his sister, like his lying wife. Filthy sluts good for fucking or beating, tonight he would do both.

Before him the bitch was sobbing but he didn't care, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her backwards onto the floor so that he could lash at her face but hitting the arms that came up in an attempt of self preservation. He would make her suffer for his pain.

Somewhere inside Daigo found himself, an unwilling spectator to such terrible hatred. He could feel what John felt, feel the betrayal and pain being directed at this poor innocent woman, though innocent wasn't usually the first word that came to mind when you thought of prostitutes.

“Stop it!” Daigo snapped at the ghost who controlled his body.

“She deserves it!” John declared, his laughter ringing through Daigo's head.

“You will not hurt him!” Daigo ordered, his hand stilling as he battled John's will. Before him Hyde was lying naked and bleeding, curled up in on himself as he tried to protect the more vulnerable parts of his body. He was crying, gasping sobs that filled the room and gave Daigo the focus to push John back.

“Hyde, I'm so sorry.” Daigo whispered but John was having none of that.

“I paid for you whore,” John snarled angrily. “I will get what I paid for.”

“Fuck me then.” Hyde ordered, sitting up and staring John in the eyes. It was obviously him in control, Daigo could recognise Hyde's defiant smile anywhere. “That's what you paid for wasn't it?”

“Hyde,” Daigo stammered but understanding the look he let go, allowing John to make his own decision. He could feel the indecision run through him, this wasn't how it had been the night Ruby had died, she had begged and screamed, not challenged him with a smile hiding a thousand thoughts.

“You're a filthy slut.” John finally snapped at Hyde, resorting to name calling.

“That's why you pay me.” Hyde replied and then he was gone, Ruby in his place following her hosts lead. She must hate John with every fibre of her being, but it didn't show as she moved towards him with a flirtatious smile. Daigo longed for her, his body more than ready to keep this a sexual encounter but he wasn't in charge and John hated women and everything he believed they represented.

 

The slap was loud and hard enough that Hyde fell to the floor dazed. His plan all along had been to get past the violence quickly but John wasn't playing along and he could tell Ruby had given up all hope that the violence could finally to be over. Could he overpower John? Would it help? Should Ruby have fought back that night?

“I did.” Ruby whispered in his mind. “So he beat me harder.” Frustrated Hyde stared in the mirror, no longer scared by the thin skin that displayed his own bones and skull. Daigo was in much the same state, his hair now hung in chestnut brown waves and there were burn scars on his arms, they were both truly cursed now. For a second those blue eyes turned a deep brown, Daigo's eyes, and then they were gone. He wasn't alone, Daigo was holding John back, at least a little. He had to keep trying but before he could get up and flirt again Daigo had him around the waist, forcing his arousal into Hyde's vulnerable body, at least he had used lube. He must have passed out at some point not to notice his lover undress, but he was awake now, not suffering nearly as much as he was probably supposed to.

With a moan Hyde felt the familiar sensations of his lover in him turn violent, but Daigo had saved him from death. They'd passed that point now, it was all sexual violence. Rough and powerful and quick. John really had no stamina he realised as within a minute it was all over and his aching body was dropped to the floor.

A scream like that made from the wind could be heard behind him and he turned to see a dark shadow rush from Daigo's mouth, taking John Black's form in the air before dissipating into nothing. A silver ring fell to the floor, it's Sapphire stone broken into sand as a rather shaken Daigo hurried over to his side.

“Ruby, it's over.” Daigo announced firmly, his voice commanding and without doubt. “John is dead, why do you linger?”

“To take his pain.” Hyde found himself replying, so Ruby was still within him? Checking in the mirror he saw she was but even as he watched his hair turned back to it's natural silky black, his skin covered his bones and his eyes lost that ethereal light. He was just himself again, wrapped in his lovers protective arms. Ruby had kept her word, she had taken the pain with her, he was as healthy as the day it had all begun.

The mirror fogged leaving two words behind, _Thank You_ , and then the ring fell away from his finger, ruby dust disappearing into the carpet. The ghost smiled at him weakly, suffering still from John's brutal wounds though she seemed happy. She lingered for a few moments, admiring his body Hyde realised, and then with a sexy wink she was gone and it was just the two pirates left in the room.

“So what now?” Daigo demanded but Ruby had left one last present for Hyde and with the desire of two behind him the Captain pushed his first mate against the wall kissing him eagerly, accepting any passion Daigo had in return. There was no need to worry about Daigo not being in the mood, he was responding nicely, but for once Hyde knew that he wouldn't submit. Daigo didn't fight his advances, lying on the bed when ordered and happily allowing his lover to prepare and fill him.

“Ruby should have taken you, you're a better whore.” Hyde teased, getting only a kiss in response as their bodies moved together in a dance of love.

 

Hours later, both men were spent to the point of exhaustion, where just the though of moving was too much. They lay together on the bed, bodies still entangled, finding just enough energy for the occasional light kiss. Church bells rang midnight in the distance marking the turning of the month, was it November already? He'd lost track.

“It's Samhain?” Hyde asked breaking Daigo's sleepy thoughts.

“The night of the dead.” Daigo agreed, “Though we turned it into the night of the living.”

“Still, I miss Ruby, she was a lot like me.” Hyde confessed.

“Addicted to sex?” Daigo teased.

“Well being able to admire a handsome man is one thing.” Hyde admitted. “But she was just a girl trying to make money for nice things and have some fun while she did it.”

“John's anger is part of me.” Daigo confessed. “I control it, where as it controlled him, but it's still there deep inside. It scares me Hyde, what he did to you, did to her. What if one day it's me that can hurt someone so badly and without reason?”

“What are you saying?” Hyde worried, thoughts of Daigo demanding to leave his ship scaring him far worse than anything else that happened that night. Surely that was where this was going?

“I don't know.” Daigo admitted. “I'm not him, and you're not her, but they're still part of who we are. Don't ever let me get too rough with you. Don't ever let me kill an unarmed man. That was always my rule you know, I’ve killed many men but never a woman, or a child. Never a man without a weapon.”

“You don't need me as a moral compass.” Hyde scolded. “You have one of your own. But if you really insist I'll watch your back. No that's a lie, I'll watch that tight ass of yours. We both know that my eyes always find their way there.”

“I suppose that's close enough.” Daigo relented, his worries would never leave him, but he wasn't going to let them bring everyone down. “Wasn't it your own dirty mind that let Ruby get control so fast?”

“That's no way to speak to your Captain.” Hyde scolded in his best menacing voice.

“You're not my Captain, you're just a whore. You said so yourself!” Daigo retorted laughing as Hyde pinned him down to the bed. Well at least things were going back to normal fast, that was all he really needed that Halloween.

 

 


End file.
